Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo DS |media = Nintendo DS Game Card }} Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is a game in the ''Call of Duty'' series franchise, developed specifically for the Nintendo DS. It was released on November 5, 2007. Like Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare for traditional consoles, the DS version takes place in modern day and offers players real-life weapons. The game features many elements of gameplay typical to the series. Plot The DS version of the game allows the player to assume the roles of several anonymous soldiers, who are either affiliated with the British S.A.S. or American armed forces. Unlike the console and PC version of Call of Duty 4, players do not directly impact the outcome of the war. Instead of going after the main antagonists of the overall plot (even though they are mentioned) (the Four Horsemen: Russian Ultranationalist Imran Zakhaev and his allies), the playable characters in the DS version participate in minor missions, such as escaping from an American army base in the Middle East as it is attacked by enemy forces, or raiding two cargo ships in the stormy black and dark Baltic Sea which may be carrying nuclear materials. The DS version focuses less on the main attempts to end the conflict and more on the supporting role of the various other soldiers who played a part in the war. These are the playable characters in Call of Duty 4 DS: *Paker, an American soldier that is in the levels "First to Fight", "Exodus", "On Approach", "House Cleaning", "Hard Impact", "Missile Away", and "Dead in Ten" *Bravo 9, call name of an unnamed British soldier in the level "Intervection", "The Russian", "Bunker Buster", and "AMF" *Thunder 1 1's Gunner, unnamed AC-130 gunner in the level "Spectre" Unique DS features To utilize unique features of the DS, this version includes several unique touch-screen features, including hacking terminals and bomb disarmament. Inventory controls and an overhead map and radar are located on the touch screen. The DS offers local multi-player via built-in wireless, but does not offer the online multiplayer. The game takes place in a cold gray Russia and a bright, dusty Middle East and follows a fictitious storyline. The game features eleven single player levels in its campaign, as well as several multiplayer modes including Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Hunter/Prey, and Capture the Flag. Multiplayer supports up to four players and utilizes both multicard play and download play. Trivia *In multiplayer laptop A is the map, laptop B is UAV, you need laptop A to get laptop B. Weapons The choices for weapons are: *M16A4 (AK-47 if terrorist) *MP5NA3 (Mini UZI if terrorist) *M1911 .45 *Sniper rifle *Shotgun *RPG-7 *NSV Reception The Nintendo DS version received an average score of 76% based on 19 reviews on the review aggregator Game Rankings , and an average score of 74 out of 100 based on 21 reviews on Metacritic. IGN scored the DS version at 7.8/10, praising elements including a surprising level of complexity for the hardware, "impressive sound production all around", fun gameplay, and enjoyable multiplayer. Criticism of the game notes some minor glitches, the absence of an online multiplayer mode, and inconsistencies in damage between different weapons.IGN: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Review Gamespot scored the game 7.0/10, praising technical achievements of the engine and audio which "... deliver the true Call of Duty experience". They also criticized the game's controls and lack of online multiplayer, noting "... the DS version doesn't offer any of the online modes that its console counterparts do, which means that your interest in the game will probably wane significantly after you complete that initial play-through." References Category:Games